


Don't Go Breaking My Heart

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Sam Wilson, Bombing, Bombs, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Cussing, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Self-Insert, Singing, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, sad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: When the unexpected occurs, Steve can only hope his heart doesn't end up broken.





	Don't Go Breaking My Heart

Unexpected: you hated unexpected. Unexpected, in your line of work, meant bad.

This was proof of it.

After the decimation, the Avengers made many decisions. Wanda returned to school; Vision and Bruce went to Wakanda and had been there for at least two months, drowning in the juices of its knowledge; Tony and Pepper had gone to California since Pepper was due to have her baby soon; Natasha was in a mission in Russia and Rhodey had practically moved into Captain Danvers’ place.

So, at the compound, there were only four Avengers: Steve, Bucky, Sam and you.

You didn’t mind the silence. Bucky and Sam spent most of their time playing video games… or, well, Sam teaching Bucky how to play and proceeding to kick his ass.

And Steve killed time drawing. According to Bucky, it’d been a long time since he’d done that, and by long time, he meant a century.

It was a nice side of him.

So when unexpected things ruined the nice stuff, it pissed you off.

That morning, mail arrived to the compound. You went to pick it up. The only thing delivered was a small, cardboard box with a note on top. You couldn’t read it very well, so you took it inside.

Bad idea.

“Hey, can any of you morons get up and read the note in this?” You requested. Sam and Bucky sat on the couch playing Call of Duty. Steve sat in a leather chair next to them, doodling. “It’s kind of heavy.” You shifted the package from one arm to another.

That should’ve been the first red flag.

“I’ll do it,” Steve offered himself, rolling his eyes at his friends and leaving his sketchbook on the table.

Steve approached you and read, “ **The atomic bomb is a marvelous gift…** ” Both of you frowned, you leaning forward to try and read the note. “ **...that was given to our country by a wise God.** ”

“Who the fuck wrote that?” Bucky asked, his attention fixated on the videogame.

With eyes widened and your heart racing in your chest, you told Steve, “It’s heavy.”

Your power was super strength. “It’s heavy?”

You nodded. Steve, breathing heavily, grabbed the note with the tape attached to it. The box opened, revealing a bunch of blue and red wires attached to a core.

“Fuck,” you mumbled.

“Guys…?” Steve called. “Call everyone.”

* * *

 

Two hours later, you couldn’t count all the organisations and enforcements at the compound. You were holding a bomb that could turn New York City into a blazing fire and kill thousands of people.

Your body seemed to be customising to the adrenaline that hadn’t stopped rushing through your veins since you realised the box was a fucking bomb.

No matter what: you couldn’t let go of it.

For a half an hour now, Steve had refused to leave your side. And right now, Thaddeus was forcing him to back off and get out of the compound to let the bomb team work.

“Steve, go,” you told him for the fifth time.

“I won’t leave you.”

You sighed and looked at Thaddeus. “Can you get us two earpieces?” Thaddeus nodded and walked away to get what you requested. You looked at Steve. “You have to go.”

“(Y/N), you have a bomb in your hands.”

“Yeah, I’m well aware.”

“Captains don’t leave soldiers behind.”

“I’m not a soldier, I’m your friend… Although I would’ve loved to be more than that—” Steve’s eyes widened. “Oh, crap, why did I say that? Hm…”

“Two earpieces,” Thaddeus said, handing them out to you.

“Okay. You still wanna talk to me?” You asked, brushing off your last statement.

Steve, without hesitation, said, “Yes.”

“Put one on and put the other one on my ear. I need the distraction, but you can’t be here. Please, don’t be here.”

Steve gazed at you for a moment, your words repeating in his head. Your eyes pleaded him to get to safety.

And he complied.

“Fuck,” he mumbled as he put on an earpiece and got carefully close to you, his fingers trailing your ear and putting the earpiece inside.

“Language, Cap," you teased him, but he didn't smile. "Keep me posted. Find out who sent this... What they want and how they got all this.” Steve looked at you again, two steps from you. “We can’t have a civilian with nuclear bombs in their house roaming the city.”

Steve nodded. “Okay.”

“Now, out, Captain,” Thaddeus demanded.

He looked at you one last time. “Go,” you pleaded.

But he couldn’t allow himself to be stubborn. Not this time around. Not with you.

So he left. He ran out of the compound and to the tent the NSA had set up outside. They weren’t the only ones there. The FBI, SWAT, the Army. They were all there, ready to go to war the next day if it came to it.

Steve hoped you guys could avoid that.

“(Y/N)? You copy me?” Steve asked through the intercom.

“Loud and clear, Captain.”

Steve felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile. He took a deep breath, attempting to keep himself together. “Okay. Good.”

“This bomb is too small,” he heard you talk to the bomb dismantler in front of you. “Are you sure it’s atomic?”

“I don’t think it is, but… this still has the potential to wipe out half Manhattan, and with the radiation and disaster of the explosion, let’s say New York would stop being a tourist destination.”

“Ha, that’s awesome,” you said. “Incredible. Amazing. Wonderful. Steve!”

“You’ll be fine. Nothing is gonna blow up,” he said.

“Where are we on the unsub?”

“Let me find that out for you.” Steve then had a small conversation with Thaddeus about who the terrorist could be, but Steve knew they were nowhere near to finding them. “They dropped the  package in person. Security guards are either dead or too gone to talk right now.”

“Fuck!” You screamed, loud enough for FBI workers to hear from the first floor.

Steve sighed. “Be careful,” Steve heard how the dismantler told you. “With a high enough heart rate, the bomb could go off.”

“You’re joking.”

“Yes, I am. You’re distracting me.”

You smiled fakely at him. “I’m gonna get you fired.”

Steve would’ve laughed at the comment, but he was too worried to do so. He’d really started to like you. Like, like you like you. One day, he was sparring with you, and in a moment he found it difficult to keep himself together when your faces were too close.

And now, you were everywhere.

You were in the lazy midnight sketches, you were in the setting sun, you were in the current romantic songs.

He couldn’t shake you.

And if he thought about it, did he want to?

* * *

 

“Sing to me,” you requested to him through your earpiece. It had been nine hours since you found the bomb on the porch of the Compound. A four-digit code is what would deactivate the bomb, so now, experts and hackers tried to figure out who sent the bomb while trying to figure out the code.

And you were all alone in the living room, sitting on the floor, a bomb in your hands.

“What?” Steve asked you, feet away from the tent and the noise.

“Sing to me.”

“I—”

“Steve,” you pleaded. “I’m alone with a bomb in my hands. Please.”

Steve sighed and sang the song that came to the top of his head.  _“Don’t go breaking my heart…”_  He sang, his voice shaky.

You snorted, tears brimming from your eyes.  _“I couldn’t if I tried…”_

_“Oh, honey, if I get restless…”_

_“Baby, you’re not that kind.”_

You felt the tears dripping from your eyes, and you threw your head back to stop them from landing on the box.

_“Don’t go breaking my heart…”_  Steve hummed, prohibiting himself from thinking of an outcome where you didn’t survive.

_“You take the weight off of me…”_

_“Oh, honey, when you knock on my door…”_

_“I gave you my key....”_

_“Oh, oooooh…”_  His voice came out off pitch.

You snorted, snatching a sad laugh from the Captain.  _“Nobody knows it…”_  You sang together.

_“But when I was down…”_

_“I was your clown…”_

_“Nobody knows it…”_  Your voices quaked in unison.

_“But right from the start…”_

_“I gave you my heart. Oh, ooooh, I gave you my heaaart…”_

“Steve!” You heard Sam’s voice calling him. “We got him.”

And with that, you let out a breath of relief. “I’ll be right there,” Steve told him. He put a finger on the intercom, and with determination, said, “(Y/N), hold on. Just a little longer, okay? Just a little longer.”

You nodded, although he couldn’t see you. “Okay.”

Steve took a hesitant breath, wanting to tell you something else. Anything else. But the tears were falling, and he needed to get you out of there if he wanted you alive.

* * *

 

Four bloody knuckles, a SWAT team and a destroyed apartment later, the dismantler from before walked into the living room of the compound to enter the code.

“Are you sure that’s the one?”

He nodded. “We triple-checked.”

“Well, if this is where I die, I want my last words to be: God, get ready, because I’m gonna whoop your ass.”

“It’s done,” he said.

You looked at him, frowning. “What?”

“The code. It’s done.”

Your breathing got heavier and tears filled your eyes. Desperate, you demanded, “Well, get it off of me!”

“It’s almost two thousand kilos.”

You left the box with the bomb inside carefully on the floor, thinking it might still blow up. When it didn’t, you sighed. You rubbed your eyes with your palms and took a breath, your eyesight getting blurry and seeing black and gray spots.

You felt hot… and cold, both at the same time.

“Hm… Dismantler?”

“Fernando. Yes?”

“I think I’m gonna pass out.”

...And you fell on the floor, unconscious.

Fernando, tired and annoyed, called through a walkie-talkie, “We need paramedics here, please.”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, you were sitting on the back of an ambulance, a cheeseburger in your hand and fries next to you. After you woke up, the adrenaline that had frozen on your body flushed without brakes, so they’d had to give you tranquilisers, and now, you had an IV on your arm.

“I can’t check up on you well if you keep eating,” the paramedic told you.

“I’m the Cross Carrier, I’ll be fine!” You exclaimed, your voice a bit tipsy.

Sam, who stood in front of you, let out a chuckle. “(Y/N)!” You heard a familiar voice.

Steve Rogers, in his Captain America stealth suit, was running towards you. Bucky followed close behind, walking quickly.

Your face lit up. “Cap!”

For someone who’d spent the last ten hours holding a bomb, you radiated cheerfulness. Steve stopped in front of you. “She’s high on tranquilisers,” Sam informed him.

“Yeah, she’ll be asleep in a few minutes,” the paramedic said. “You can take her inside then.”

Steve nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

Steve looked at you, your mouth stuffed with fries. He hugged you, carefully, despite the wish to hug you tight and never letting you go.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered for only you to hear.

You nodded and swallowed the food. “Thank you,” you said and separated, meeting his blue-eyed gaze. “For keeping me distracted. Maybe we’ll sing to Elton John and Kiki Dee in a different occasion.”

“Definitely in a different occasion.”

You smiled, and seeing that cleansed his insides from its anxiety. He smiled in return. “Guys? Hm… Could you leave us alone for a sec?”

“Sure. (Y/N), I’m glad that you’re okay,” Bucky said.   
  
“Thanks, Buck.”   
  
Sam, Bucky and the paramedic left you two alone. You got up, your bodies at inches of each other.

“If this is about what I said…”

“Yeah, it is,” Steve interrupted you.

And in a smooth movement, one of his hands went to your waist and pulled you close, uniting your mouths in an awaited kiss. It took you by surprise, but it didn’t take you any time to melt into the kiss.

It was a hungry, desperate kiss. Your mouths split and crashed every nanosecond, and you didn’t mind it.

You were kissing Steve.

“Wh— Why…? I…”

“I like you, too.”   
  
But a sudden fear ran to the surface. “Is this because I almost died? Because if it is, Steve Rogers, I swear to God…”   
  
“No, no,” he chuckled. “I’ve liked you for a while now. I… with everything that happened today, I had to say something.”   
  
You smiled. “I’m glad you did.” He smiled back. “Now…” You yawned. “I’m about to fall asleep, so… why don’t… why don’t we finish this conversation later?” And you took refugee in his chest, drifting off to sleep a few seconds later.   
  
Steve chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, protecting you from the cold and from falling on the floor. “Sure,” he mumbled and kissed your temple, the paramedic smiling warmly at the picture of you two.   
  


 

 


End file.
